


Promotional contest winners!

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Gryphons - Alyx Jae Shaw
Genre: Gen, Promotional contest winners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Announcing the winners for the Very Tiny Promotional Contest for Gryphons by Alyx Jae Shaw.
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Promotional contest winners!

I want to say that picking a winner was not at all easy. I thought all the stories were really good and an utter delight to read. But after a lot of angst, here we go - 

Third place - Lurking Happens by Burnt Sienna!  
Second place - Mantras of Greater Purpose by Lilymoncat!  
AND IN FIRST PLACE! Trumpets please! - Dear Mortified Gryphons by Elaiel!

Links to all three stories are below, check them all out, they are all very good! Winners who placed first gets to design a character for Gryphons Book II - The Empress. And yes you will be credited. You also win an autographed hardcover of the book. Second place an autographed paperback, and third, a paperback. All contest winners will get a mention in the dedication of Book II. Please leave a comment below or email me at alyxjshaw@gmail.com

Thank you everyone for your fabulous stories!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751037   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280375  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007404


End file.
